M4 sherman
' Introduction' With a skilled driver, this tank will go to the upper echelons of the tanked world, while a poor driver will be rejected like scum, to roam the world of the whites/low greens. This tank is the one I have used since I was 300 points. It has got me to pink, and I have no vision of changing it yet. If you can master it, this tank can destroy the opposition. Strengths This tank is powerful. One shot will cause a fair bit of damage. If you get one lucky shot through the hole in arena centre, or from edge of circle, you will make life a lot easier for you or your team. If it is damaged tank, you might even kill it. It isn�t massively slow, like fatty. It has decent armour, same as M3 and RTSoft. Weaknesses The reload speed on the tank is the slowest in the game, but if used properly, this one drawback isn�t enough to lose you the match! Best map M4 is good on all maps, but I personally think it is best on Egypt. This is because there are so many places from which you can shoot someone else when they are looking the other way. If they are in the pyramid, you can drive around the outside and take a shot at them. If you are in the pyramid you can poke out and shoot someone. If you behind the cube, you can rush and attack whenever anyone comes out of your side of the pyramid. How to use the M4 With the M4 it is almost always crucial to get the first shot. This is true for M3, M4, Spider, and RTSoft. The best tactic is to circle other tanks, taking a shot every time you reload. I will explain in detail the strategy required for each tank later. Best mode I think the best mode is beagles. In hardcore, panzers run around getting shields, and can beat you. In beagles it is mostly down to angle and technique. Also, in beagles you have a crucial advantage over the fatty (as of recent adjustments). In other modes, you have to run around, get 2/3 crates, and use them all to beat fatty. In a large beagles map, you can run close behind the fatty, launch a beagle, and kill it. Another technique you can use in beagles mode with M4 is to launch a beagle at the tank, then start shooting them. They will instinctively back away from beagle, and try to turn away. In the time they are turning, you can have a free shot at them. Also, against lovetanks, fire a beagle, and one shot will kill them. Mine mania is also good with M4, but that is not too relevant to the tank you are driving, more to the positioning of mines. Tips: Make sure you fire exactly at reload. Practice in Beginner matches. This is essential. Learn circling, if used correctly, it will really help. Ask Wagwan or Noobie for help if you need it (not in the middle of a game please).